eurekasevenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Eureka
Eureka (エウレカ) ist ein Mitglied der Gekkostate. Eureka ist ein Mädchen,ein Humanoider Coralien um genau zu sein.Die von den Scub Coral auf die Erde gesandt wurde,um die Menschliche Rasse zu verstehn.Sie wurde Intelligent geboren.Die Scub Coral sind Lebensformen die vor rund 10.000 Jahren auf die Erde fielen. Sie hat blasse Haut, Aquamarines Haar vom mittlerer länge und violett-rote Augen.Sie trägt einen einteiliges Kleid, das blau und weiß ist. Sie ist die Pilotin der Nirvash typeZERO.Eureka behandelt die typeZERO nicht wie eine Maschine, sondern als Begleiter oder wie ein intelligentes Wesen. Ein bisschen ein wie Rätsel, ist Eureka ein schönes junges Mädchen,das nur selten Emotionen zeigt.Sie lächelt selten und lacht nie.Eureka spricht meistens sehr ruhig und direkt sie zögert nie,ihre Meinung zu sagen.Sie ist oft verwirrt durch die Verhaltensweisen anderer Völker und die Emotionen der Menschen die sie kaum versteht.Sie versteht Maschinen besser als Menschen,ist mehr eine Expertin für LFO´s die vom Militär verwendet werden. Sie war Teil einer Military Special Operations Force-Einheit,bis sie sie mit Holland Novak desertiert ist. Allerdings durchlaufen ihre körperlichen und mentalen Zustände viele Veränderungen nach ihrem ersten Treffen mit Renton Thurston . Geschichte und Charakterentwicklung Eureka wird zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt vom Planeten "geboren".Die Forscher der Tresoar Laboratoriern federführend darunter auch Adrock Thurston und Axel Thurston finden Eureka und die Nirvavsh bei einer Ausgrabung.Eureka ist in ihren ersten Lebensjahren ein wichtiges Objekt der Forschung.Sie hilft unter anderem bei der Entwicklung Militärischer LFO`s und dem Verständniss der Technologie der Scub Coral.Mit Eurekas hilfe gelingt es den Wissenschaftlern das erste funktionstüchtige Militärische LFO der Welt zu bauen die NirvashTypeZero.Ein paar Jahre später scheint man alles über sie gelernt zu haben was es zu lernen gibt und die Forscher verlieren vorerst das Interesse an ihr.Nicht Adrock Thurston der sowas wie eine Vaterfigur für Eureka war und sie immer gut behandelt hat.Er betrachtete sie als Menschliches Wesen und nicht als reines Subjekt für seine Forschungen.Auch die anderen Wissenschaftler mochten Eureka sehr und finden es erschreckend das sie vom Unionsmilitär angeworben wurde.Eureka vertraute Adrock blind,auch wenn sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt Menschliche Emotionen noch nicht verstand.Sie hat dennoch eine Bindung zu ihm Aufgebaut.Später als sie all diese Dinge versteht erinnert sie sich mit viel Freude an diesen Menschen einer der wenigen der sie je mit Respekt und reine Herzensgüte behandelte.Er verhielt sich Eureka gegenüber so als währe sie ein ganz normaler Mensch.Sie wurde vom ihm nicht als Monster,Fremde oder gar Ailen bezeichnet!!Wie viele andere Menschen es taten. Bei einem Experiment des Amita Drives mit der Nirvash löst Adrock Thurston versehendlich das Seven Swell Phänomen aus.Um die Katastrophe noch zu verhindern opfert Adrock freiwillig sein Leben um die Welt,seine Famile und Eureka zu beschützen.Dieses Ereigniss ging als "Summer of Love" in die Geschichtsbücher ein.Nach Adrock Thurston´s heldenhaftem Tod schienen die Forscher keine Verwendung mehr für Eureka´s Person zu haben. So warb der damals junge Holland Novak Eureka für die Geheime Spezialeinheit des Unionsmilitärs an.Sie wurde Mitglied der SOF den Geheimen Henkern des Unionsmilitärs.Da sie schon aus ihrer Zeit als Forschungssubjekt gut Befehle befolgen konnte brauchte sie keine große oder gesonderte Militärische Ausbildung.Sie machte hochstwahrscheinlich eine Grundausbildung bei der Union und wurde ab dann mit der Nirvash in Holland´s Einheit dem SOF in streng geheimen Militäroperationen eingesetzt. Da die die Grundliegend friedliebende Sekte der Voderack in der Union als aufwieglerisch und vollksverhetzend gilt,sprich sie wurde von der Regierung als Terroristische Organisation einstuft.Sie ist von der geltenden "Weltregierung" zum Staatsfeind Nummer eins erklärt worden.Die Union beginnt zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt einen gnadenlosen Angriffskreig gegen die Voderack.Die Vorack sind keine einheitlichliche Sekte oder Fraktion.Sie ist in viele Splittergruppen und rivalisierende Glaubenrichtungen geteilt.Das macht den Widerstand gegen die Union um so schwerer.Die Sekte muss herbe Verluste erleiden und hundertausende werden nur aufgrund der tatsache das sie dem Weg des Voderack folgen gefoltert,maserkriert und auf brutalste Ermordet. Mit der vollständigen zerstörung von Siodades del Sileo haben die Voderack ihre Hautstadt verloren aber nicht ihren Regierungssitz,den Voderack Schrein.Eureka war maßgeblich an der Zerstörung der Stadt und dem sytematischen Genozid an dessen Bewohnern beteiligt.Der Befehl der Union eindeutig.Schleife die Stadt vollständig und töte alle Einwohner egal ob Mann,Frau oder Kind,jung oder alt!!Meister Norb ist um jeden Preis Lebend zu ergreifen!! Eurekas Lebenszweck und Darseinsberechtigung zu diesem Zeitpunkt werden im pyschologischen Hintergrund schon erläutert.Eureka findet unter einem Leichenberg während des Kampfes um Siodades del Sileo drei verwaiste Kinder.Es kommt in ihr zu einer Art schockreaktion sie lasst ihre Waffe fallen Stürmt auf die Kinder zu und umarmt sie fest.Der Schrecken sitzt ihr immer noch teif im Nacken da bringt sie die Kinder in der Nirvash weg.Später wird sie die Kinder adoptieren und sich aufopferungvoll und voller Liebe um sie kümmern.Als Holland sein Gespräch mit Norb beendet hat kehrt Eureka mit den Kindern zurück.Holland der immer noch von Norb´s Worten aufgewühlt ist erkennt dass in Eureka doch ein Menschliches Wesen steckt und sie keine gefühlose Maschine ist die nur Befehle befolgt!Holland erkennt seinen gewaltigen Irrtum und beschießt sich Norb´s Worte zu Herzen zu nehmen und Eureka und die Kinder fortan zu beschützen.Es folgt schließlich der Abschlussbericht über die zerstörung der Stadt in Hauptqartier des Unionsmilitärs wo Holland von seinem Älterem Bruder Dewey gerügt wird das er Meister Norb nicht gefangennehmen konnte.Er bekommt von ihm postwendend eine Ohrfeige für sein Versagen verpasst.Denn Holland hat Norb laufen lassen.Da der Voderackhohepriester sein Denken und seine Weltsicht verändert hat. Doch Holland ist im inneren schon ein anderen Mensch geworden.Er stielt kurzerhand die Gekkostate und ruft die Rebllenorganisation "Gekkostate" ins Leben.Damit desertiert er und Eureka sowie seine spätere Verlobte Talho,der Pilot der Gekko Gen-Koh und der Funker Woz und der Maschinist Jobs.Sie bilden den Kern der Mannschaft der Gekkostate.Diese hat sich gleich mehrere Ziele auf die Fahne geschrieben.Den Stürz der amtierenden Regierung mit Waffengewalt.Zweitens den schutz Eurekas der letzten Hoffnug der Menschheit auf dauerhaftem Frieden und einer Koexisstenz mit den Scub Coral.Drittens dem erhalt der Vorack Sekte den einzigen die in der Lage sind schwere Verletzungen von Humanoiden Coralien zu heilen und auch um den begangen Genozid wieder gut zu machen den das SOF an den Voderack begangen hat.Zu guter letzt tut die Gekkostate buße als ehemaliges SOF Mitglied um das Leid zu lindern dass sie in der Welt verursacht hat. Eureka lernt mit der Rebellengruppe ein völlig neues Leben kennen.Sie sind quasi Nomaden die einem Ort zum anderem ziehen immer auf der Flucht vor Regierung.Wenn sie nicht gerade in bester Gurillataktik einen Angriff auf eine Regierungseinrichtung führen oder eine komplette Einheit des Militärs vernichten.Drei Jahre lang zieht Eureka mit Holland und seinen Freunden druch die Welt bis sie schießlich und vollkommen überraschend in Renton´s Haus kracht.Eureka ist aufgrund eines Schadens an der Nirvash gezwungen Notzulanden.Sie wird wie üblich von Militar verfolgt.Sie selsbt hat keinen einfluss darauf wo sie mit der Nirvash notlandet das sie anscheindend die Kontrolle über die Maschine verloren hat.So begegnet sie zum ersten mal Renton Tuhrston Adorck´s Sohn.Renton verliebt sich auf den ersten blick in die kühle reservierte junge Frau.Eureka ist zum erstem mal in ihrem Leben Glücklich sie zeigt allen offen ihr erstes lächeln.Da Renton sie lachen bringt und sie sich auf unerklärliche Weise ihm nahe fühlt.Eureka hält es nicht für vollkommenen Schwachsinn dass man sich mit Maschienen unterhält und sie auch verstehen kann.Eureka tut dies ja schon seit Jahren mit der Nirvash.Renton ist so davon Begeistert das kurzerhand beschließt Eureka zu folgen und sie zu beschützen.Als Renton erfährt das Eureka Mitgied der Gekkostate ist,folgt er ihr ohne zu zögern um sich seinem Idol Holland anzuschließen. Familie und psyschologischer Hintergrund Eureka ist ein Humanoider Coralien und kein Menschliches Wesen.Der Planet selbst hat sie hervorgebrach und "Geboren". Deshalb weiß sie auch nicht was es bedeutet Eltern zu haben,erst später im Gespräch mit Renton Thurston stellt sie fest das auch Renton´s Vater Adrock soetwas wie eine Vater für sie war.Denn Adrock Thurston hat sie damals mit seinem Forscherteam gefunden,sammt der Nirvash. Der Grund warum Eureka bishier nie Gefühle zeigte ist folgender:Die Scub Coral haben Eureka als Kommunikationsmittel erschaffen um von der Menschheit zu lernen.Sie weiß nichts von ihrer "Erschaffung" und auch nichts über ihre eigene Rasse die Scub Coral.Wie Dr.Greg Egan so treffend sagt:"Eureka ist ein leeres Blatt Papier es steht uns völlig frei was wir darauf schreiben". Genau da liegt das Problem Eureka saugt alles Wissen das sie bekommt und jede Seelelische Erfahrung auf wie ein trockener Schwamm.Dr.Egan fragt Eureka im späteren Handlungsverlauf auch was sie in ihrem bisherigen Leben gesehen hat.Ich zitiere:"Wovon kannst du berichten?Von Liebe?Glühendem Hass?Unaussprechlichen Leid?"Was hast du in deinem Leben bisher gesehn?" Bisher hat Eureka in ihrem leben nur Gewalt,unsäglichen Schmerz und Leid erfahren.Sie hat es auch anderen zugefügt.Denn Eureka war Mitglied der SOF Spezialeinheit des Unionsmillitärs. Sie war unter anderem an der Zerstörung von "Siodades del Sileo" der Hauptstadt der Voderack beteiligt unter dem Kommando von Holland Novak.Viele Menschen schimpfen sie bis heute eine Massenmörderin die unschuldige Kinder und wehrlose Menschen abgeschlachtet hat obwohl sie die weiße Fahne schwenkten!!!!! Ihre Ehemalige Einheit das SOF waren die Henker des Militärs die,die Drecksarbeit machten und jeden Befehl ausführten ohne ihn zu hinterfragen. Vorher sah sie den Sinn ihrer Exisstenz darin Hollands Befehle zu befolgen egal wie sie lauteten es gab ihr die Bestätigung das sie weiterleben durfte.Denn Eureka wusste ja das sie nur ein Werkzeug ist,dass irgendjemand benutzte.So wie man einen Hammer benutzt oder einen Schraubenschlüssel.Sie war nur die Waffe,die Klinge oder Schwert in den Händen des Unionsmilitärs.In vollem Bewusstsein und weil Eureka es nicht anders oder besser kannte hat sie es sang und klanglos akzeptiert.Sie war eine Waffe,abgerichtet wie ein gehorsamer Hund,geführt von Händen die nicht die ihren waren. In diesem Sinne ist Eureka das Opfer ihrer eigenen Umstände.Später jedoch bereut sie ihre Taten und will buße tun.Doch ein endscheidendes Ereigniss in Eurekas Leben hat sie für immer verändert.Es machte aus einer gefühlslosen Kämpferin die nur Blind ihre Befehle befolge plötzlich ein Menschliches Wesen.Als sie unter einem Leichenberg ihre Adoptivkinder Mauries,Maeter und Linck gefunden hat.Dieses Einscheidende Ereigniss änderte ihre Persönlichkeit schlagartig und machte aus der Kaltherzigen Soldatin eine liebende fürsorgliche Adoptivmutter. Auch der Verrat von Holland an seinem Bruder und der damit verbundene Entschluss Hollands Eureka vor dem zugriff des Militärs zu beschützen,um ihren wahren "Partner" sprich Lebengefährten zu finden,hat sie ebenfalls verändert.Diese Endscheidung Holland´s beruhte auf einem Gespräch mit Hohepriester Norb.Er fragte ob Eureka je in seiner Gegenwart gelächelt hätte,außerdem war er sehr erbost darüber wie das Unionsmilitär und Holland Eureka behandelten.Aufgrund dieses Gesprächs desertierte Holland.Er verließ das Militär und wurde zum Rebellen und Staatsfeind Nummer 1.Von nun an sollte sich Holland´s und Eureka´s Leben für immer darstisch ändern. Holland ging immer davon aus das er eines Tages Eurekas Partner werden würde.Doch auch wenn die Beziehung der Beiden auf tiefen gegenseitigen Vertrauen Beruht ist sie rein Freundschaftlich beinnahe platonisch.Denn nur wenn Eureka aus tiefester Seele gegenüber jemandem lächelt weiß man dass sie ihren Lebensgefährten gefunden hat. Bis zur ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Renton Thurston hat sie nie gelächelt,nicht einmal in der Gegenwart ihrer Kinder.Die Crewmitglieder der Gekko State nennen sie liebenvoll aber auch scherzheitshalber "Prinzessin".Da sie Hollands Schutzbefohlene ist. Die Gekko State ist ihr Zuhause und die Crewmitglieder sind ihre Ersatzfamilie.Im laufe der Handlung merkt man das die Crew der Gekko Eureka wirklich aufrichtig liebt.Sie sehen nicht nur in ihr den Schlüssel zur Rettung der Welt sondern auch ein produktives Besatzungsmitglied und einen Teil der "Rebellenfamilie Gekko State".Dies ist der Stand ihres pyschologischen Hintergrunds bis zum ersten T Renton.